


The Alpha's Honeybee

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Azazel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Dick Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Omega Raven Fox, has just moved to the town of Lawrence Kansas with her father. Stuck arriving in the 3 months after the beginning of the year she knows she's going to be getting a lot of unwanted attention. Especially since she's the only 15 going on 16 year old going into her senior year. With a father who despises everything about her will she be able to make it through to the end of the year ?
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Alpha's Honeybee

The Alpha's Honeybee

It was 3 in the morning by the time the moving truck finally made it to Raven's new home . So she already knew this was going to be a bad day. Not to mention that it was technically Monday morning and she had to start school in the next few hours . As she started bringing everything into the house she could only be thankful that her father hadn't gotten there yet . Apparently having stopped at a motel for the night. Raven knew she should probably get some rest , but she also knew that by the time she finished unpacking the moving van it would almost be time to get ready for school. Not only was she not looking forward to being an Omega in a new school, but she also had to be the only 15 year old almost 16 in the senior class. Remembering all the bullies in her past school made her want to avoid this one all together . She could only hope she'd be able to make a friend this year. Coming out of her thoughts Raven realised she was standing in her driveway holding the last box and that she had been zoned out holding it and doing nothing for at least 10 minutes now. Shaking her head Raven closes the truck and goes inside the house . Seeing that it was already 5am and she had to be ready and leaving by 6, Raven put all her stuff away and took a quick shower . Dressing in her favorite black skinny jeans with little tears in the legs and a pair of black combat boots and her black BE AN 👼 AND SAVE THE 🍯 🐝 shirt. She finished off her look with black eyeliner that made her Jade green eyes pop with color. She was hoping she'd look scary enough that no alpha would want to flirt with her . Or maybe even blend in with the shadows . As she left for school she realised she'd have to walk because they took the moving truck back already. As she started her 30 minute walk to the school Raven hoped this school was better than the last one. As she finally got to the school bell rang to let the students know it was time to go in. Entering the building Raven looked around trying to find the office . Finally seeing it she went and asked the secretary about her schedule . While she was waiting she looked out the window and saw a few students pointing at her and whispering. Rolling her eyes she turns back to the secretary who by now is looking at her warily.

"Hello dear, how can I help you"?

Good morning ma'am. My name is Raven Fox and I'm new here I was wondering if I could have all my information. 

Nodding the secretary went through the files until she found what she was looking for . Handing the papers over the secretary glanced at Raven and asked if she would like someone to take her to class .

That's alright ma'am thank you though. If I can't find my way I'll come back and ask for a guide. Smiling at the secretary Raven left the office. Looking at her locker number Raven decided to go see if she could find that since there was still time before school started. As she entered the hallway where she thought her locker might be Raven could hear some sort of fight happening. As she started walking down Raven saw what looked like 2 young Omega boys being bullied by a group of Alphas. Hearing the alphas calling the boys freaks of nature and telling them to kill themselves was the last straw for Raven. She stormed over and got in between the alphas and Omega boys . 

Raising his eyebrow the leader looked at Raven . Is there something I can help you with bitch? 

Glaring at him Raven stood up straighter and angrily told them to back off. 

The lead alpha sneered . Listen here bitch , obviously you're new here otherwise you'd know not to mess with us ! Because I'm such a generous Alpha I'll give you a chance to apologise. Get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness. As he finishes saying this he leers at Raven just as he goes to force her down she grabs his wrist and forces it back using his suprise to push him back . Listen here asshat ! I will never kneel down to someone like you! An alpha who forces his will on others isn't strong . It just proves they're trying to hide the fact that they have a superiority complex and most likely can't get any willing partners so they make themselves feel like badasses by forcing themselves on unwilling omegas . 

As she was saying this Raven noticed the Alpha was getting livid. Just as she was sure he was going to strike her, the bell rang. Using the distraction Raven turns to the omegas behind her. Get to class I'll distract them . Just run as fast as you can. As soon as she was done whispering to them she turns back around. As the boys go to run Raven jumps forward to distract the bullies. Raven bent forward not expecting to get hit in the stomach so soon. Taking advantage of her shock the bullies all surround her and try to make her submit. In all the chaos she sees an opening and runs for it. As the bell rings again Raven can see that her first class is just ahead . She can hear the angry Alphas yelling that she's going to be sorry . 

Entering the classroom she sees she's at least 8 minutes late and interrupting a review for a test the next day. Going to the teacher Raven hands him a note saying it's her first day. and apologising for interrupting him. She sees there's a place to sit in the back so she goes towards it. As she sits down Raven sees a note on her desk.

Are you ok? It looked like you were limping on your way back and you were out of breath when you got here . More so than if you would have been if you were just late . 

I'm ok just had an unexpected distraction in the hallway. My name is Raven btw. 

Looking around she sees the boy to her left glancing at her waiting for a response.sneaking the note back to him. As she glances at him she sees he has dark brown almost black hair, eyes so blue they looked like the calm before a storm , and he was wearing a trench coat inside . 

My name is Castiel .


End file.
